


Worth the Sacrifice?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hopes Steve's sacrifice is worth it</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: cliche`<br/>prompt: sacrific</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Sacrifice?

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Danny ranted as he watched Steve walk toward Wo Fat with his empty hands held high. "Stop him Chin."

"I can't do that Danny. Steve said..."

"I don't care what Steve said. He's obviously not thinking straight or he wouldn't be giving himself up to Wo Fat."

"He's trying to protect his mother," Kono pointed out as she kept her eyes on Steve.

"Don't even get me started on her," Danny grumbled. He wanted nothing more than to take that Sniper rifle Kono held and kill Wo Fat once and for all but Steve was blocking a clear view now.

"Danny," Chin warned. 'Steve has a plan. We just have to trust him."

"Trust him. Absolutely. ZTrust his pla. Maybe. Trust Wo Fat. Never." He really did hope whatever Steve had up his sleeve worked because h didn't want to see Steve sacrifice himself to Wo Fat for Doris. She might be Steve's mother but he trusted her about as much as he trusted Wo Fat.


End file.
